All I Want Is You
by Emily-chan
Summary: [Duklyon] The world's first Duklyon songfic?! Kentarou and Takeshi ponder their relationship.


alliwant

A little note: The POV for this jumps around a lot. Sometimes it's Kentarou, sometimes it's Takeshi, sometimes it's both. Deal with it.  
~Emily-chan  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters are property of CLAMP, etc. All I Want Is You written by U2, (p) 1988 Island Records Ltd. This story was written for entertainment only.  
  
WARNINGS: Rating: PG Shounen-ai, a little bit of angst, and sap. Especially sap. And especially shounen-ai. And _especially _sap. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
* * * * *  
  
ALL I WANT IS YOU  
a Duklyon fanfic by Emily-chan  
lyrics by U2  
  
_You say you want  
Diamonds on a ring of gold  
  
_I know you think I'm strange. No, make that beyond strange. Normal boys do not make becoming a bride their life's ambition, right? Well, believe me, I wish I could be normal for you. But I can't. For the very reason my being strange drives you away. Because I need you. I need for you to love me for who I am. After all, you're the one who made me like this.  
_  
You say you want  
Your story to remain untold  
  
_ If you understood what I had to deal with, you would want to be normal, too. Maybe you've never noticed the whispers that follow me around everywhere, but I have. And I hate them. For thirteen years I've hated them. School, home, everywhere I go, I'm different'. I just want to be accepted, to fit in somewhere. But how can I have a normal life and still keep _you_ in my life?  
_  
But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  
  
_Do you remember? That day in the park with your mother? If you do, you sure don't let on. Of course, it was so long ago; we were only children. I guess that promise would seem silly to you now, but not to me. It changed my life.  
_  
When all I want is you  
  
_Mattaku, Kentarou. What's gotten into you?  
  
I can't help it! I'm on a date with Takepon!  
  
N-nani?! Oi, oi, Kentarou, this isn't a date! We're just delivering croissants for the bakery!  
  
What do you mean, not a date? We're alone on a tree-lined path, the birds are singing, the sakura petals are falling, and I'm about to kiss you!  
  
Wha--? GYAAH!!! Kentarou, do NOT do that!!_  
  
You say you'll give me  
A highway with no one on it  
  
_Not many people would believe me if I told them what Higashikunimaru Kentarou, only child of the Higashikunimaru family and heir to the seventh largest fortune in Japan, was really like. Or how, during those three years I spent abroad, the thought of coming back to you was the only thing that kept me going. Not that my cheerfulness is an act. No, Kenpi is the real me, but Kenpi only exists because of Takepon. I can't really explain it, but there's something about just being around you that frees me, that allows me to be who I really am instead of the clone my parents tried to raise. Seeing you, hearing your voice, even just the thought of you fills me with so much happiness, how can I help but act the way I do? I know you think it's annoying, but really, it's all your fault....   
_  
A treasure just to look upon it  
All the riches in the night  
  
_I've never told you this, but I really respect that with all your wealth, you never tried to buy my love. Sure, you're constantly giving me things and making those ridiculously huge bentou (which you eat most of, anyway), and I _know_ you hacked into the hostpital's computer and paid for Suki's last two visits for us. But nothing you ever gave me came with a catch. Including yourself. All your gifts were given purely out of love. You've never asked for anything in return. You'd gladly give up everything you own in a heartbeat, if you thought it would help a friend. Yes, it's just like you to give so freely and happily. And it's just like me to want the one thing you can't give.  
_  
You say you'll give me  
Eyes in a moon of blindness  
  
_Sometimes, I really want to smack some sense into you. I can't stand the way you're always so concerned with what everyone else thinks. Everyone except me, that is. That really hurts, that you care more about what total strangers think of you than what your best friend thinks of you. It also scares me. I'm afraid that one day Takepon is going to disappear and leave someone I don't recognize hanging around in your body. Why are you so unsure of yourself? If only you could see yourself the way I see you, you wouldn't be worried about what the rest of the world thinks. They don't have the right to tell you who you are. _You_ are the only you that I want.  
_  
A river in a time of dryness  
A harbour in the tempest  
  
_Do you have any idea how much I need you? You sustain me, you give me a reason to keep going. You're the only person I feel safe with. Safe enough to forget about the rest of the world and just be myself. Ironic, since you're also the person who drives me insane at least thirty times a day. But, for some strange reason, I feel comfortable with you. You're the only person who never judged me. How is it that you manage to turn my entire world upside down and still be the anchor that I cling to for stability?  
_  
But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  
  
_Will things still be the same when we're old men? I know my love for you will never fade. But it's hard to imagine another forty, fifty, maybe even sixty years of going on like this. And even harder to imagine life without you. As for the third option, the one where you actually come to your senses, I don't let myself think about that one. It hurts too much to dream about things I know I can't have. But please, just promise me that we'll grow old together, one way or the other, because I definitely can't go through this life by myself.  
_  
When all I want is you  
  
_Ohayou, Dar-ling!  
  
Kentarou, would you _please_ stop doing that!  
  
  
  
Don't you know that people are talking about us?  
  
Un! They're saying that we're in love! Isn't that great?  
  
  
  
Why not?  
  
It's not NORMAL!! Duklyon Team Rule No. 41! Team members are to at all times AVOID conspicuous and ABNORMAL behavior!  
  
Oi, Takepon, you're so cold....  
  
AND DON'T CALL ME _  
  
You say you want  
Your love to work out right  
  
_You don't seem to understand that there's no possible way this could work. In case you haven't noticed, you're not a woman. And I have obligations to my family. To bring honor to the family name and to pass that name on to the next generation. Maybe you think I'm old fashioned, but that's the way I was brought up. And yet you still seem to think that we're actually going to get married someday. Even though I -- even _if_ I wanted to, Kentarou, there's just no place in our world for that kind of relationship.  
_  
To last with me through the night  
  
_I know I can't be with you that way. For whatever reason. Maybe it's your family, or your obsession with being normal, or maybe you really just aren't attracted to me. Maybe it's all three. But I don't care, just as long as you don't make me leave you. I can go on like this, though it's torturing me inside, but please, just don't turn me away. That's the one thing I wouldn't be able to take.  
_  
You say you want  
Diamonds on a ring of gold  
  
_Why do you ask for something you know I can't give you? No matter how much I want to see you happy?  
_  
Your story to remain untold  
  
_Why do you want something you know you can't have? Face it, Takepon, you're _not_ normal. You're special.  
_  
Your love not to grow cold  
  
_Whatever happens, promise me that we'll always be together. Because I need you. I can't go on without you.  
_  
All the promises we break  
From the cradle to the grave  
  
_You probably think I still don't remember. I really don't want to break that promise we made. But we were five years old! We didn't even know what we were saying! I want to see you happy, Kentarou, I want to give you what you want, but how can I?  
_  
When all I want is you  
  
_Ne, Kentarou-kun. Okaasan said that people get married because they want to be together forever, right?  
  
  
  
And she said that people are happiest when the person they marry is their best friend, right?  
  
  
  
Well, you're my best friend, and I want to be with you forever, so...._  
  
You   
All I want is  
  
_For you to be proud to call me yours. I want to go places and have you introduce me as your wife. I want you to look at me and see in me everything you need. But most of all, I want you to be happy to be with me.  
_  
You   
All I want is  
  
_For us to stay together. I want for you to always be there for me, the way you always have been, though I never deserved it. I want us being together to become my new definition of normal. And I want you to let me love you, even if it can only be as a friend. Because I do love you, Kentarou.  
  
_You  
All I want is  
  
_To spend the rest of my life with you. To make you happy. To love you.  
_  
You  
  
_~owari~  
  
* * * * *  
  
9/14/01  
So many firsts! My first Duklyon fic, my first songfic, and my first fic that doesn't involve anyone crying! Yay! ^_^ And don't you just love that song? Especially when Bono's voice goes all angsty at the end.... Anyway, comments, suggestions, etc. are always welcome! Thanks for reading!  
~Emily-chan  
emily_chan12@hotmail.com


End file.
